


[ツイステ/監督生中心] 無人島

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第13回），題目「夏天」「無人島」監督生主, 輕微到應該無法感受到的龍監
Kudos: 4





	[ツイステ/監督生中心] 無人島

「夏天！」  
「陽光！」  
「海灘！」

站在前方的二人一獸，仿照著某些熱血又青春的少年漫橋段，叉著腰向著大海這麼地大喊過後，就像是約好了般地，齊唰唰地看向了正躲在樹蔭下避開猛烈陽光的監督生。  
「哈……」  
覺得自己明明不應該是這種熱血派系的一員，但被六隻眼睛這樣的盯著，即使堅強如監督生，也還是只能邊腹誹著「現在根本不是做這種事的時候吧」，邊舉起雙手投降參與。  
「無人島。」

「不對吧監督生，看看氣氛啊。」  
被不跟著氣氛跑的回應破壞了心情，Ace拖著正嚷嚷「本大爺快要熱死了！」的魔獸和似乎在碎唸甚麼的Deuce一起擠到了樹下，隨意地往沙地上一躺，然後側過頭，向破壞了氣氛的元凶提出了抱怨。  
「畢竟我是難得的吐糟役所以不需要。」  
「那這兩隻就是負責賣傻的吧。」  
「哈？？」

明明都已經提醒了他們四個人是處於流落在無人島上的危險狀態，Ace和Deuce還是依然樂此不疲地繼續著他們的日常。  
真的是有夠悠哉的。  
稍微抬起頭看向遠方的海面，蔚藍的天空像是要嘲諷他們般地萬里無雲。  
不但流落異世界還在異世界裡流落荒島，這樣的經歷大概連小說主人公也不會輕易經歷到吧……。

天氣真好啦……本來是做甚麼的來著？  
過於溫暖的天氣和正緩緩地吹走身上熱氣的涼風都像是催眠劑一般令原本已經因為發呆而減速的腦袋直接陷入了停頓。  
本來是做甚麼的來著……好像是一起坐了小船去玩，然後突然遇上怪風，就來到這個感覺空無一人的島上。身上的通訊裝置已經因為泡水而報銷，原本也沒有預料過會出遠門的四人當然身上也沒其他可以使用的東西。  
應該也不至於會離學校很遠吧……紅心寮門禁點名時應該就會發現有人消失了吧……。  
只要待到那時候就應該會得救了，大概。

「本大爺餓了，子分你快去準備食物。」  
「會魔法的Grim大人，你有能力自己去海裡抓點甚麼的……」  
好睏。  
話沒說完，混沌的意識終於還是抗不住睡魔的誘惑而逐漸飛遠。

「優。」  
再次醒來是因為肩膀被輕輕地搖晃著，同時一個日漸熟悉的聲音正喊著自己的名字。  
打開了依然沉重的眼簾，眼前映出了角太郎大大的臉，而在稍微轉過頭以後，和自己一起落難的正橫七豎八地躺了在自己的不遠處。  
所以到達了無人島這件事並不是夢啊。

「角太郎怎麼連在這裡都會出現，幻覺？海市蜃樓？」  
「都不是，我是來……」  
邊朝著自己在找的人伸出了手，角太郎邊打算向對方闡明自己的來意。  
雖然結果也只是個打算而已。

「若樣親自來接你們，你們竟然還不起來迎接！！」  
未說完的句子被極大的音量蓋過，無奈地眨了眨眼的角太郎乾脆拉過了還牽著的手，施了個法，直接讓兩人都從原本所在的地方消失。


End file.
